1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to straps for snowboard boots and snowboard bindings.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Strap type bindings for securing a snowboard boot of a rider to a snowboard are known and typically include one or more straps, such as an ankle strap and/or a toe strap, which may be tightened across the top of the boot to firmly secure the rider to the binding. Similar straps are used to at least partially secure a rider's foot within a boot in many step-in binding systems. Conventional straps (e.g., for a binding or step-in boot) include an elongated strip, slightly bowed, that extends across the top of the boot. The elongated strip includes a ratchet buckle that engages ratchet teeth of a free end of a mating serrated strap to allow the rider to incrementally tighten strap down over the boot. The strap pieces may be loosened or separated from each other, typically by disengaging a locking pawl from the serrated strap.